1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system (device control system) to control an operation of a device mounted on a mobile apparatus, a motor vehicle as the mobile apparatus provided with the device control system, a program to provide a computer mounted in the mobile apparatus with the function of the device control system, and a system establishing the device control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle is provided with various first information processing devices, such as a navigation device, a traveling control device and the like, the functions of which are updated as software stored in a memory of each device is updated, to ensure improvement in user-friendliness of the motor vehicle as well as the first information processing devices. The software is updated as the data for updating of the software is distributed to the first information processing device (see Japanese Patent No. 3498887).
When information processing resources of the first information processing device are largely allocated to reception of data, however, if the device tries to carry out information processing in parallel with the data reception, the data reception or execution of the information processing may be impaired.